


DDC’s Super Family Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Mind Break, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Kudos: 9





	DDC’s Super Family Corruption

Jon Kent was patrolling Metropolis as usual when suddenly a black portal opening in front of him, Jon tried to escape but the suction was going faster and instantly sucking him in where he saw a demonic creature in front of him and tried to attack him but the creature easily dodged him. 

“Now, is that any way to greet someone? My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave, begging to be fucked by me for eternity.” but Jon just ignored him which make him furious before he smirked evilly at him making Jon back away.

DDC summon a Fenris who tackled him, knocking him down before thrusting its dick deep inside Jon’s ass which make him gasped in pain but slowly the pain was turning into pleasure as he was moaning from his prostate being hit by Fenris’ dick as his mind was slowly breaking from the strange sensation.

But Jon managed to regain his sanity before he tried to escape by defeating Fenris instantly and was about to attack DDC but DDC anticipated the move before summoning his mind throne which trapped Jon in the chair bounding his hands and legs as the helmet slowly covered his head making him unconscious.

When Jon woke up, he saw his dad Clark Kent and his brother Conner Kent naked in front of him as he was about to ask them what is going on but he was interrupted by Conner who kisses him while frotting both of their dicks together as he struggled to back away but his dad was behind thrusting his dick inside him instantly filling his inside making him moaning which got a remark from his dad “What a naughty slut you are, Jon. Soon you will never forget our dicks and you will be our only slut.”

With Jon being sandwiched by his dad and Conner, he struggled to escape but the temptation was too much for him and slowly his mind was breaking before long his dad came inside him, spilling his inside making his stomach bloating while both him and Conner came all over their bodies which Conner licked before kissing him and spreading the cum all over his tongue.

Jon woke up to see that DDC was standing before him irritated that he managed to escape his power before smirking evilly at him before teleporting behind him and thrust all of his dick inside as he uses his power to enlarge his dick before long Jon’s stomach was bloating from the large size and his mind broke the instant DDC came inside him marking him with his brand instantly.

Conner Kent was worried about his little brother who has just suddenly disappeared and was searching for him while flying when suddenly he saw him at the street below the post lamp naked.

Conner approached him to see if he is alright but all he could find was cum dripping from his ass before he asked worriedly “Jon, are you alright?” but he got no answer from Jon who just stared at him before clinging his neck as he kissed him as the magic coursing through Jon’s mouth was passed down towards Conner.

The effect of the magic was making Conner hot and aroused as his dick was throbbing while his ass was twitching as his mind was slowly losing focus but he still regained some sanity to back away and get some help from Clark when suddenly Jon ripped his shirt and removed his trouser to play with Conner’s nipple and ass.

Jon thrust his finger into Conner’s ass which made Conner moaning but he didn’t stop there as he was licking Conner’s nipple with one hand stroking his dick affecting Conner’s mind slowly as his lust was too much to bear and was begging to be fucked but Jon kept playing until Conner was about to cum.

But Jon stopped him by using the sex toys that his master gave him which was something new that he created as it seemed to be able to withstand the Super family power which Jon instantly attaches the pump which began to suck Conner’s dick in large suction with a large vibrator in Conner’s ass thrusting deep, hitting his prostate each time while Conner’s nipples were being stimulated by two small vibrators increasing Conner’s arousal until he was slowly losing his mind.

Jon was sitting on the ground masturbating while watching the toys that his master gave him that kept stimulating Conner’s body and soon enough he saw that Conner was giving in and was now begging to be fucked “Please fuck my ass.” 

Both Jon and Conner came at the same time with Jon’s cum all over Conner’s body and Conner’s ass was filled with his own cum but Conner was unsatisfied and wanted to be fucked more which Jon tells him that his master will give him all the pleasure need if he obeyed his order which Conner instantly agreed and Jon removed the sex toys on his body before telling him to hold his hand as he lead him to his master’s throne. Conner held Jon’s hand before entering towards the portal that Jon told him about.

After they entered the portal, both of them were transported to DDC’s throne where Conner saw his master in front of him with his large dick sticking out which make his ass twitching before he turned around with his ass spread begging to be fucked “Master, Mark me as one of your slave.”

DDC then told him “If you want to be marked as my slave, you need to fuck yourself on my dick now.” Conner obeyed his order and pushes all of DDC’s dick inside his ass and hitting his prostate slowly stretching his ass as he was slowly begging to be fucked more which DDC obliged before thrusting faster and deeper than before making Conner’s stomach bloating.

Jon walked in front of Conner before asking his master if he can fucked himself on Conner’s dick which DDC agreed before fucking himself down on Conner’s dick as he dreamed of bonding with his brother before kissing Conner.

The kiss deepen as Conner was dominating Jon before licking and sucking on Jon’s dick which make Jon moaning in pleasure before long the three of them came with Jon’s ass filled with Conner’s cum while Conner’s ass was filled by his master’s cum which also brand him making him a slave to DDC. 

DDC was smirking evilly as another slave has been captured and now he was on his final slave so he was now thinking a plan to capture the last of them by using the two in front of him now.

After finding out that Conner and Jon had been missing for three days, Clark went to patrol as Superman in Metropolis to find clues on what had happened to Conner and Jon when suddenly he saw both Conner and Jon in an alley naked and follow them to see where they are going and what they have been up to.

But a maiden appeared in front of him and consumed him where he regained consciousness, he saw tentacles inside the maiden were moving around before groping all over his body while spilling white liquid that dissolved his clothes as a few tentacles were thrusting itself into his ass and mouth making him gasp in pain before spilling a white liquid that was addicting and arousing which was slowly breaking his mind but he wasn’t about to give up and uses his super strength to break out of the maiden.  
After breaking out of the maiden, Clark tried to follow where he saw Jon and Conner when something else opened up which was a black portal sucking him inside instantly.

When Clark woke up, he saw Jon and Conner in front of him who were walking towards him before kissing him as he tried to push them but unable to as he saw his hands and legs were bound to a cross with Kryptonite which was draining his power.

Conner and Jon stopped kissing him before moving to his nipples and sucking them while rubbing his dick making him moaning when suddenly he felt something moving inside his ass to see a tentacle was wriggling inside and rubbing his sensitive prostate.

The tentacle was getting more accurate in hitting his prostate and was making him moaning in pleasure and was about to cum when suddenly the tentacle pulled itself off and he saw that Jon and Conner was slowly thrusting both of theirs dick into his ass, hitting his prostate making him cum as his mind was breaking from the pleasure from getting his ass fucked before long he came with both Conner and Jon’s cum swirling inside his ass making his stomach bloated from the amount of cum inside which was making him now begging to be fucked more as his mind was drunk on the pleasure.

Conner and Jon then removed the bound on Clark’s body before putting a collar on his neck before taking him to theirs master DDC who was sitting in his throne watching the show they put on before flipping him so theirs master could thrust his dick into his newest slave’s ass for testing and marking him as his slave.

DDC thrust his dick into Clark’s ass which was making Clark moaning in pleasure from the size of his master’s dick and before long DDC came inside his ass, marking him and branding him as one of his slave forever.

The next few days, DDC was playing with the Super family slaves he has acquired and he looked toward them to see the three were begging to be fucked by their master with their ass filled with tentacles with plug covering both theirs nipples and dicks making them begging for more and more as he milked them every single days.


End file.
